1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power control techniques, and more particularly, to a power control system for preventing electric sparks from being generated during a connection process when an electronic device is connected to a power supply.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional method for supplying power is to connect a plug of an electronic device such as a personal computer provided with an adaptor to a socket, whereas electric sparks may easily be generated when connecting the plug to the socket because of metallic friction between the plug and the socket and excessive instantaneous current when connecting the electronic device to the power supply. The electric sparks may not only affect normal operations of the electronic device, but also damage electronic components in the electronic device which may bring much economic loss to manufacturers and users.
Moreover, as connecting the electronic device to the power supply is performed by hands, incomplete contact between the plug and the socket may occur because of incorrect operation of hands, thereby the stability of power may be deteriorated.
As a result, the present subject to be solved is to provide a power control system for preventing electric sparks from being generated when connecting an electronic device to a power supply, such that defects in the prior art can be avoided.